mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
No Second Prances/Gallery
First lesson of the day Twilight bringing silverware S06E06.png|At Twilight's castle home, the Princess of Friendship trains Starlight Glimmer... Twilight grabbing a plate with her mouth S06E06.png|...how to set the table... Twilight putting a plate on the table S06E06.png|...with NO magic? Twilight looking at the plate S06E06.png|Hmm, it doesn't look quite right. Twilight "First lesson of the day" S06E06.png|"First lesson of the day..." Twilight "we very carefully set the table" S06E06.png|"We very carefully set the table..." Twilight "without using magic..." S06E06 .png|"...without using magic..." Twilight "so that—" S06E06.png|"...so that—" Twilight "Yikes!" S06E06.png|"Yikes!" Silverware levitated by Starlight S6E6.png|...and that was just the beginning. Twilight looking at Starlight S06E06.png Starlight putting the last spoon on the table S06E06.png Starlight smiling S06E06.png Twilight "did you..." S06E06.png|"Did you...?!" Twilight "How?!" S06E06.png|"How?" Twilight "when?" S06E06.png|"When?" Twilight "what!" S06E06.png|"What?!" Starlight "what?" S06E06.png|"What?" Twilight "I said no magic" S06E06.png|"I said no magic." Twilight "You were supposed to do it by hoof..." S06E06.png|"You were supposed to do it by hoof..." Twilight "so I could work in a friendship lesson" S06E06.png|"...so I could work in a friendship lesson." Starlight "Oh" S06E06.png|"Oh." Starlight "I heard set the table..." S06E06.png|"I heard 'set the table'..." Starlight "...and just kinda went for it" S06E06.png|"...and just kinda went for it." Starlight smiling nervously S06E06.png Twilight "Well" S06E06.png Twilight "if you hadn't used magic..." S06E06.png|"Well, if you hadn't used magic..." Twilight "...you'd have heard me say" S06E06.png|"...you'd have heard me say, uh..." Twilight looking at the silverware S06E06.png Twilight "this plate represents your head" S06E06.png|"This plate represents your head..." Twilight "this spoon is your heart" S06E06.png|"...this spoon is your heart..." Twilight "and the knives..." S06E06.png|"...and the knives..." Twilight "...are sharp!" S06E06.png|"...are sharp!" Twilight "Always be careful with knives" S06E06.png|"Always be careful with knives." Twilight giving Starlight a fake smile S06E06.png|I can't believe I'm saying this, but hey, it's a safety rule. Twilight sighing S06E06.png|*sigh* Twilight "The metaphors make more sense" S6E6.png|"The metaphors make more sense..." Twilight "setting the table" S06E06.png|"...when you're actually setting the table." Starlight "should I change it back?" S06E06.png|"Should I... change it back?" Twilight "I just want to make sure you're ready" S6E6.png|"I just want to make sure you're ready." Twilight "Princess Celestia will be joining us tomorrow night" S06E06.png Starlight "if it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia" S06E06.png|"If it's just you, me, and Princess Celestia..." Starlight "why are there four seats?" S06E06.png|"...why are there four seats?" Twilight "well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend" S06E06.png|"Well, the whole point is for you to bring a new friend." Twilight "just how far you've come" S6E6.png|"That way, the princess will see for herself just how far you've come..." Twilight "how good a teacher you have" S6E6.png|"...and how good a teacher you have." Twilight Sparkle pleased with herself S6E6.png|"Well, I can't choose." Starlight Glimmer "I like all your friends" S6E6.png|"I like all your friends!" Twilight Sparkle "that's the best part!" S6E6.png|"That's the best part!" Twilight "you have to make a new friend!" S6E6.png|"You have to make a new friend!" Twilight Sparkle giddy smile S6E6.png|Can she get any cuter? Starlight Glimmer feeling uncertain S6E6.png|"New friends?" Starlight Glimmer has an idea S6E6.png|*ding!* Starlight "I'll just force friendships" S6E6.png|"Hey, maybe I'll just force friendships..." Starlight "enslaving the entire population" S6E6.png|"...by magically enslaving the entire population of Ponyville!" Starlight pretending to be evil again S6E6.png|Hey, don't be evil like the last time! Starlight Glimmer teasing smile S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle looking disapprovingly S6E6.png|"Starlight!" Starlight Glimmer "kidding!" S6E6.png|"Kidding!" Starlight Glimmer embarrassed grin S6E6.png|Yeah, you better kid... or else you'll be trapped with someone else. Let's make a new friend (part 1) Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png|Ahh, a fresh day in Ponyville. Starlight walking through Ponyville S6E6.png|Everypony is enjoying the fresh life. Starlight "the friendliest place in Equestria" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "shouldn't be hard" S6E6.png Pinkie Pie pops in S6E6.png Pinkie Pie "I know just the pony for you!" S6E6.png|"I know just the pony for you!" Pinkie and Starlight at Sugarcube Corner S6E6.png Pinkie introduces Starlight to Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Mrs. Cake frosting a cake S6E6.png Mrs. Cake "how are you, dearie?" S6E6.png|"How are you, dearie?" Starlight Glimmer "are you baking?" S6E6.png Starlight "helping" Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Chinaware floating off the shelves S6E6.png Baking supplies floating out of the cabinet S6E6.png Cooking utensils floating out of the drawers S6E6.png Kitchenware floating in a circle S6E6.png Kitchenware spinning around and around S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer's lavish cake S6E6.png Starlight presents a cake to Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Mrs. Cake "I like the sound of" S6E6.png|"New friend. I like the sound of–" Mrs. Cake completely stunned S6E6.png|"Howza-wowza!" Mrs. Cake "trying to put me out of business" S6E6.png Mrs. Cake "your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake" S6E6.png|"A-Are you trying to put me out of business with your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake?!" Starlight and Pinkie biting their lower lips S6E6.png Starlight and Pinkie in shock S6E6.png Starlight apologizing to Mrs. Cake S6E6.png|"Sorry..." Mrs. Cake covered in cake S6E6.png Pinkie licks cake off Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Pinkie Pie "it is delicious!" S6E6.png|"In her defense, it is delicious!" Pinkie Pie eating a chunk of the cake S6E6.png|Enjoy your cake, Pinkie Pie. Starlight Glimmer wincing S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer embarrassed S6E6.png|Looks like cake-baking isn't helpful at all. Big McIntosh bucking a tree S6E6.png Apples fall out of the tree S6E6.png Applejack "I have just the pony for you" S6E6.png|"I think I have just the pony for you, Starlight." Applejack introduces Starlight to Big Mac S6E6.png|"Meet Big Mac!" Big McIntosh greeting Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|"Eeyup!" Applejack "he's not much of a talker" S6E6.png|"He's not much of a talker." Big McIntosh "nnnope" S6E6.png|"Nnope." Starlight "I love a good conversation" S6E6.png|Oh, that's too bad. I love a good conversation. Starlight getting an idea S6E6.png Starlight about to use magic S6E6.png Starlight using magic on Big McIntosh S6E6.png Big McIntosh surprised S6E6.png Magic flows into Big Mac's mouth S6E6.png Big McIntosh shaking his head S6E6.png Big McIntosh in wide-eyed shock S6E6.png Starlight confident; Applejack worried S6E6.png|3...2...1... Big McIntosh eeyup-ing uncontrollably S6E6.png|"Eeyup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup-yup!" Big McIntosh "you did something!" S6E6.png|"You did something!" Big McIntosh "I feel really weird!" S6E6.png|"I feel really weird!" Big McIntosh "I'm talkin' so much!" S6E6.png|"I'm talkin' so much!" Big McIntosh "I'm so articulate!" S6E6.png|"And I'm so articulate!" Big Mac "enunciating with such precise pronunciation!" S6E6.png|"Enunciating with such precise pronunciation!" Big McIntosh plugging his mouth S6E6.png|Star, you made him speak too much. Fix him! Big McIntosh speaking alliteratively S6E6.png|"Annie Apple awoke and accidentally ate an auburn azalea!" Big McIntosh screaming S6E6.png|Aieee! Big McIntosh galloping away S6E6.png|"Make it stop!" Applejack scowling at Starlight S6E6.png|And I agree with AJ. Fix. Him. Starlight "friends with somepony who doesn't talk" S6E6.png|"I can't be friends with somepony who doesn't talk." Applejack's scowl close-up S6E6.png|AND? Starlight "my first instinct shouldn't be" S6E6.png|"...And I guess my first instinct shouldn't be..." Starlight "command ponies to act the way I want them to" S6E6.png|"...to magically command ponies to act the way I want them to?" Applejack scowling in Starlight's face S6E6.png|''Now'' fix him! Starlight Glimmer "I'll change him back!" S6E6.png|"Alright, I'll change him back!" Let's make a new friend (part 2) Rolls of fabric at Carousel Boutique S6E6.png|Well, maybe the Apples can't help... Roll of pink fabric floats off the shelf S6E6.png|...but Starlight, you can still be a fashionista. Rarity wraps pink fabric around herself S6E6.png Rarity "first impressions count a great deal" S6E6.png|"First impressions count a great deal, you know." Starlight "you all got past my first impression" S6E6.png Rarity taking Starlight's measurements S6E6.png Rarity measuring Starlight's hoof S6E6.png|My leg! Rarity getting an idea S6E6.png Rarity "I have a top-notch idea" S6E6.png Rarity makes a dress for Starlight S6E6.png Rarity levitating a crinoline S6E6.png Starlight "a new outfit will help me meet ponies" S6E6.png Rarity stepping behind a curtain S6E6.png Rarity steps out in a new dress S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "when will it be ready?" S6E6.png|"When will it be ready?" Rarity "three weeks" S6E6.png|"Three weeks." Which takes too long! Starlight Glimmer "dinner's tomorrow" S6E6.png|"Dinner's tomorrow." Rarity "how about a hat from the..." S6E6.png|"Well then, how about a hat from the..." Rarity clearing her throat S6E6.png|*ahem* Rarity "...clearance bin?" S6E6.png|"...clearance bin?" Rarity's clearance bin S6E6.png|Rarity's clearance bin. Starlight levitates a small hat over her horn S6E6.png Starlight stretches the hat over her head S6E6.png Starlight wearing a hat that doesn't fit S6E6.png|...Which has a hat that doesn't help with your head. Starlight embarrassed; Rarity annoyed S6E6.png|Maybe fashion won't help with your problems. Rainbow "nopony's gonna make friends with you" S6E6.png|But Dashie will help you to become AWESOME! Rainbow Dash "because of your outfit" S6E6.png Rainbow Dash "the only thing you want" S6E6.png Rainbow Dash draped in coolness S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "like you?" S6E6.png|"Like you?" Rainbow Dash "you already know me" S6E6.png|"Yeah, but you already know me, so... " Rainbow Dash thinking S6E6.png Rainbow Dash getting an idea S6E6.png Rainbow spitting in Starlight's face S6E6.png|"SPIT'FIRE!" Starlight wiping spit off her face S6E6.png|"Heh. Sorry." Starlight Glimmer "who's that?" S6E6.png|"Who's that?" Rainbow Dash "the Wonderbolt-iest pony" S6E6.png|"Only the Wonderbolt-iest pony in the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash "in the Wonderbolts!" S6E6.png Rainbow Dash "I'll introduce you" S6E6.png|"Come on, I'll introduce you!" Rainbow Dash speeds into the sky S6E6.png Starlight looking at Rainbow's sonic boom S6E6.png|Sonic boom without the Rainbow. Starlight left feeling awkward S6E6.png Rainbow Dash "you coming or what?" S6E6.png|"You coming or what?" Starlight "my first question would be" S6E6.png|"I guess my first question would be..." Starlight Glimmer "what's a Wonderbolt?" S6E6.png|"What's a Wonderbolt?" Rainbow Dash in complete shock S6E6.png|Awesomeness doesn't help, either. Rainbow Dash "never heard of the Wonderbolts?!" S6E6.png|That face. Rainbow Dash "where have you been?!" S6E6.png|"Where have you ''been?!" Starlight "enslaving villages, I guess" S6E6.png|"Enslaving villages, I guess..." Rainbow Dash sustained "right" S6E6.png|"Right..." Starlight Glimmer tickling Angel S6E6.png|Okay, one of the super duper cute scenes that you can see right now. Starlight playing with Angel S6E6.png|"You're adorable..." Starlight "not what Twilight had in mind" S6E6.png|"...but probably not what Twilight had in mind." Angel Bunny lovestruck S6E6.png Starlight leaving the picnic S6E6.png Fluttershy returns with plate of carrots S6E6.png|'''Fluttershy: Hey, Starlight, I returned with the– Fluttershy notices Starlight has left S6E6.png Fluttershy sighs in disappointment S6E6.png|'Fluttershy': *sigh* Animals won't help with Starlight's good either. Stressing out Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png|"What is going on? This is Ponyville!" Starlight looking at her reflection S6E6.png|"If I can't make a friend here, there's gotta be something wrong with me!" Starlight trying to calm down S6E6.png|"Okay, calm down." Starlight "nobody makes friends with a total stresscase" S6E6.png|"Nobody makes friends with a total stresscase." Lyra and Sweetie Drops flying a kite S6E6.png|Occupied. Starlight looking nervously to the left S6E6.png Ponies and Aura playing with flowers S6E6.png|Taken. Starlight tells herself to stop stressing S6E6.png|"Stop stressing..." Starlight about to lose her mind S6E6.png|Oh, dear. Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png|"Stop stressing!" (Screaming doesn't help with anything.) Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer speeds off-screen S6E6.png|Don't look at me! Starlight Glimmer feeling defeated S6E6.png|I feel like I'm evil... but I'm not. Starlight looking at the Ponyville Day Spa S6E6.png|Maybe a spa massage should help. Ponyville Day Spa wooden sign S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer feeling hopeful S6E6.png Starlight getting pampered at the spa S6E6.png|See? Spas cool your cool. Starlight "this is just what I needed" S6E6.png|"This is just what I needed." Trixie "tell me about it" S6E6.png|"Tell me about it." Starlight "you ever have one of those days?" S6E6.png|"You ever have one of those days?" Trixie "they're all one of those days" S6E6.png|"For me, they're all one of those days." Starlight laughs at Trixie's joke S6E6.png Trixie "every time I visit Ponyville" S6E6.png|"I'm gonna start coming here every time I visit Ponyville." Starlight "I'm not from here either" S6E6.png|"I'm not from here either." (You lived in one of the houses that make an equal sign.) Starlight "been trying to make friends" S6E6.png|"I've been trying to make friends, but it's not easy." Starlight "everypony knows about my past" S6E6.png|"They're not saying it, but I think everypony knows about my past." Starlight "may have been a tiny bit" S6E6.png|"I may have been a tiny bit..." Starlight "completely and utterly evil" S6E6.png|"...completely and utterly evil?" Trixie "ponies judge me on my past too" S6E6.png|"Ponies judge me on my past too." Starlight Glimmer "a pony I can relate to" S6E6.png|"Finally, a pony I can relate to." A great and powerful return Twilight's organized dinner placement S6E6.png|"Soup spoon, salad fork, pasta spoon..." Twilight straightens the strawberry pick S6E6.png|"...strawberry pick." Twilight "I'm beginning to think that" S6E6.png|"I'm beginning to think that, after friendship..." Twilight "the greatest magic of all" S6E6.png|"the greatest magic of all is proper silverware placement!" Twilight "proper silverware placement!" S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle giggling to herself S6E6.png|That's our Twilight! Twilight Sparkle hears Starlight return S6E6.png|"Twilight, guess what?" Starlight gallops into the throne room S6E6.png|"I made a new friend!" Twilight Sparkle "that's fantastic news!" S6E6.png|"That's fantastic news!" Starlight Glimmer "she's great!" S6E6.png|"She's great!" Twilight Sparkle "great!" S6E6.png|"Great!" Starlight Glimmer "she's powerful!" S6E6.png|"She's powerful!" Twilight Sparkle unsure "powerful?" S6E6.png|"Powerful?" Starlight Glimmer hears Trixie enter S6E6.png|"Hello..." Trixie smirking in the throne room entrance S6E6.png|"...princess!" Trixie's grinning entrance S6E6.png|She's back! Twilight shocked; Starlight thrilled S6E6.png|"Trixie?!" Starlight Glimmer "you know each other?" S6E6.png|"You know each other? (Yeah, like where Trixie and Gilda were up to no good together, where Trixie banished Twilight, and where Trixie told everypony that "Ursa Major" lie.) Twilight Sparkle "you could say that" S6E6.png|"You could say that." Trixie "we've had our differences" S6E6.png|"We've had our differences." Trixie "Twilight gave me a second chance" S6E6.png|"What matters is Twilight gave me a second chance..." Trixie "I appreciate it" S6E6.png|"...and I appreciate it." Twilight smiling contemptuously at Trixie S6E6.png|Twilight is gonna send Trixie to Tartarus, isn't she? Trixie crossing in front of Twilight S6E6.png Twilight looking unsure at Trixie S6E6.png Trixie levitating silverware S6E6.png Twilight "what brings you to Ponyville?" S6E6.png|"So, um, what brings you to Ponyville?" The Great and Powerful Trixie being theatrical S6E6.png|"The Grrrreat and Powerful Trrrrixie has come to perform a new stage show of grand illusion!" Trixie "come to perform a new stage show" S6E6.png|"I am calling it 'The Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour'!" Trixie "of grand illusion!" S6E6.png Trixie "I am calling it" S6E6.png Trixie "The Humble and Penitent" S6E6.png Trixie "Equestrian Apology Tour" S6E6.png Starlight "that's kind of a mouthful" S6E6.png|"That's kind of a mouthful." Trixie whispering "it's a working title" S6E6.png|"It's a working title." Trixie winking at Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|*wink* Starlight looking back at Twilight S6E6.png Twilight gesturing for a private moment S6E6.png|"Starlight? A moment? Over here?" Starlight grinning embarrassed at Trixie S6E6.png Starlight caught in Twilight's magic aura S6E6.png Twilight dragging Starlight toward her S6E6.png Twilight pulls Starlight close S6E6.png|Geez, Twilight. You're rude. Twilight "I said make friends with anypony" S6E6.png|"I know I said make friends with anypony..." Twilight "with Trixie's past and your past" S6E6.png|"...but, well, with Trixie's past, and your past, I'm not sure she's the best... first friend." Twilight "I'm not sure she's the best" S6E6.png Starlight looking back at Trixie S6E6.png Trixie grinning and waving at Twilight S6E6.png|That pose looks familiar... Starlight "whatever she did, you've forgiven her" S6E6.png|"But whatever she did, you've forgiven her, right?" Twilight Sparkle "of course" S6E6.png|"Of course. It's just... " Twilight "she wasn't the nicest pony" S6E6.png|"She wasn't the nicest pony." Starlight Glimmer "you did say anypony" S6E6.png|"You did say any''pony" Starlight "I just assumed that you'd trust me" S6E6.png|"and I just assumed that you'd trust me..." Starlight "Princess Celestia trusted you" S6E6.png|"...to make my own friends the way Princess Celestia trusted ''you." Twilight sighing in defeat S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle "I trust you" S6E6.png|"You're right. I trust you." Twilight "be back in time for the dinner" S6E6.png|"Just be back in time for the dinner." Starlight Glimmer "you won't regret it!" S6E6.png|Um, Starlight. Where's your horn?! Starlight and Trixie leaving the throne room S6E6.png|"Thanks, Twilight! You won't regret it!" Trixie waving goodbye to Twilight S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle "I hope not" S6E6.png|"I hope not." Silverware sculpture of Trixie S6E6.png|What's with the sculpture of Trixie made out of silverware? Twilight groans and rolls her eyes S6E6.png|Man, this could get boring. I know where I'll send the bill for bent flatware, though... Second chances Trixie assembling her stage S6E6.png|What's happening now, Trix? Trixie "the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen" S6E6.png|"This magic show's gonna be the greatest thing Ponyville's ever seen!" Starlight Glimmer pleased S6E6.png Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png Trixie notices ponies whispering S6E6.png|This is a private area. Ponies glaring at Trixie S6E6.png Ponies walking away from guilty Trixie S6E6.png|We're going someplace...fun. Trixie "everypony always says" S6E6.png|"Everypony always says they'll give you a second chance..." Trixie "deep down, they never forget" S6E6.png|"...but deep down, they never forget." Starlight "that's what I'm worried about" S6E6.png|"That's what I'm worried about." Trixie sighing sadly S6E6.png|Oh, boy. Starlight asking Trixie what's wrong S6E6.png|"What is it?" Trixie "I heard what Twilight said" S6E6.png|"I heard what Twilight said about me, and she's right. I wasn't very nice." Trixie "I wasn't very nice" S6E6.png Trixie "I'd understand if you didn't" S6E6.png|"So I'd understand if you didn't want to be friends." Starlight Glimmer "are you kidding?" S6E6.png|"Are you kidding?" Starlight "you're the first pony I've met" S6E6.png|"You're the first pony I've met..." Starlight "who has any idea how I feel!" S6E6.png|"...who has any idea how I feel!" Trixie gives a touched half-smile S6E6.png|Makes her feel better Trixie looking behind Starlight S6E6.png Trixie looking behind herself S6E6.png Trixie "can you keep a secret?" S6E6.png|"Can you keep a secret?" Starlight Glimmer "what are friends for?" S6E6.png|"What are friends for?" Trixie "the things I've done?" S6E6.png|"The things I've done?" Trixie "I was jealous of Twilight" S6E6.png|"I did them because I was jealous of Twilight." Trixie "just the best at everything" S6E6.png Trixie "wanted to beat her at something" S6E6.png|"She's just the best at everything, and I wanted to beat her at something!" Starlight "your secret's safe with me" S6E6.png|"Your secret's safe with me." Trixie thanking Starlight S6E6.png|"Thanks." Trixie "want to help me unpack my wagon?" S6E6.png|"Want to help me unpack my wagon?" Starlight Glimmer and Trixie happy S6E6.png Let's make a different friend Starlight and Trixie walking together S6E6.png Trixie "I spend a lot of time on the road" S6E6.png|"I spend a lot of time on the road with my wagon..." Trixie "it might be a tad messy" S6E6.png|"...so it might be a tad messy." Starlight "I'm pretty good at organizing stuff" S6E6.png|"Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good at organizing stuff." Starlight "magic props, brainwashed crowds" S6E6.png|"Magic props, brainwashed crowds..." Starlight and Trixie laughing together S6E6.png Starlight and Trixie enjoying each other's company S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer hears something S6E6.png|Sounds like...just a secret. Starlight Glimmer looking behind her S6E6.png Starlight approaching a bush S6E6.png Twilight appears hiding in a bush S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer freaked out S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I'll catch up" S6E6.png|"Uh, I'll catch up." Starlight "there's something in my hoof" S6E6.png|"I think there's something in my hoof." Trixie "the wagon's right around the corner" S6E6.png|"Sure. The wagon's right around the corner." Starlight keeping up appearances S6E6.png Twilight "how's it going with your new friend?" S6E6.png|So, how's it going with your new friend? Starlight sarcastic "great" S6E6.png|"Great." Starlight "in a completely not creepy way" S6E6.png|"Thanks for asking in a completely not creepy way." Twilight "if it isn't working out" S6E6.png|"Because you know, if it isn't working out for any reason..." Twilight pointing at bush next to her S6E6.png|"I could introduce you to my friend here." Starlight Glimmer greeting the bush S6E6.png|'Starlight': "Nice to meet you." Me: Nothing but a bush. Twilight Sparkle "you can come out now" S6E6.png|"No, no! You can come out now!" DJ Pon-3 pops out of the bush S6E6.png|DJ Pon-3, being...cool. Twilight Sparkle "you like music, right?" S6E6.png|"You like music, right?" Twilight "DJ Pon-3'd be the perfect friend" S6E6.png|"DJ Pon-3'd be the perfect friend for tonight's incredibly important dinner with Celestia." DJ Pon-3 looking at Twilight and Starlight S6E6.png Twilight "if you decide to make a last-minute change" S6E6.png|"You know, if you decide to make a last-minute change." Starlight Glimmer looking surprised S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "when you said I trust you" S6E6.png|"So back at your castle when you said 'I trust you'..." Starlight Glimmer "you meant I don't trust you" S6E6.png|"...you meant 'I don't trust you'." Twilight Sparkle "who can really say" S6E6.png|"Who can really say who said what?" Twilight Sparkle "I know I can't!" S6E6.png|"I know I can't!" Twilight looking at DJ Pon-3 S6E6.png|"Can you?" DJ Pon-3 walking away S6E6.png|Nope. Outta here. Twilight "I'm just trying to look out for you" S6E6.png|"Starlight, I'm just trying to look out for you." Starlight Glimmer "I appreciate it" S6E6.png|"I appreciate it, but you're wrong about Trixie." Starlight Glimmer "you're wrong about Trixie" S6E6.png|"She's just like me." Starlight "we have a real connection" S6E6.png|"We have a real connection." Twilight Sparkle "kind of what I'm afraid of" S6E6.png|"That's kind of what I'm afraid of. Oh! What about her?" Twilight sees Derpy in the sky S6E6.png|Derpy... Derpy flying and waving to Twilight S6E6.png Derpy crashes into a wooden sign S6E6.png|...being...uh... Derpy. Derpy falls onto the ground S6E6.png Starlight "I know you're trying to help" S6E6.png| "Please, Twilight! I know you're trying to help, but..." Starlight walking away from Twilight S6E6.png|"...I need to make friends on my own if I'm going to become a better pony." Twilight "do you really think Trixie's the one" S6E6.png|"But do you really think Trixie's the one to help you with that?" Starlight Glimmer looking aghast S6E6.png|Wow, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer "Trixie was right" S6E6.png|"Wow. Trixie was right." Starlight "not really giving her a second chance" S6E6.png|"You're not really giving her a second chance. I wonder what that says about how you feel about me." Starlight "what that says about how you feel about me" S6E6.png Starlight running away from Twilight S6E6.png|Never speak to me again. Twilight Sparkle ashamed of herself S6E6.png Cranky Doodle Donkey sitting on a bench S6E6.png|Cranky Doodle Donkey...being...uh...well, cranky! Bird steals Cranky Doodle's toupee S6E6.png|Man, his toupee is lost again. He's crankier than before. Twilight Sparkle "he'd be perfect!" S6E6.png|"Oh! Now he'd be perfect!" Starlight Glimmer groans with annoyance S6E6.png|Oh brother... Starlight and Trixie Starlight unpacking Trixie's wagon S6E6.png Starlight opening one of Trixie's trunks S6E6.png Trixie dragging a trunk across the ground S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I was thinking" S6E6.png|"I was thinking..." Starlight "better than you at everything" S6E6.png|"You said Twilight is better than you at everything, but that's not true." Starlight "you're better at magic" S6E6.png|"You're better at magic." Trixie "when I'm wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet" S6E6.png|"Only when I'm wearing a soul-sucking evil amulet..." Starlight Glimmer confused S6E6.png|"so I don't think that counts." Trixie "don't need to get into it" S6E6.png|"Funny story. Don't need to get into it." Starlight Glimmer "I meant stage magic" S6E6.png|"I meant stage magic." Trixie "well, of course!" S6E6.png|"Well, of course!" Trixie levitating several magic props S6E6.png|"Great? Yes. Powerful? Obviously." Trixie "I'm not the best" S6E6.png|"But I'm not the best." Not yet, actually. Trixie "as great and powerful as I am" S6E6.png|"As great and powerful as I am..." Trixie "one trick I've never been able to do" S6E6.png|"...there's one trick I've never been able to do..." Trixie "the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive!" S6E6.png|"...the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive!" Film reel flashback to Hoofdini S6E6.png|"Only one magician has ever pulled it off – my hero, Hoofdini!" Hoofdini unchains himself with ease S6E6.png|"You are supposed..." Hoofdini finishes his magic act S6E6.png Hoofdini climbing into a cannon S6E6.png|"..to blast yourself into the open mouth..." Hoofdini inside a cannon barrel S6E6.png Hoofdini shot out of a cannon S6E6.png Manticore in Hoofdini's magic act S6E6.png Hoofdini flies into manticore's mouth S6E6.png|"...of a hungry manticore!" Manticore devours Hoofdini S6E6.png|Yikes! I've seen somepony else taking care of another manticore before... but not like this! Black box covered in chains S6E6.png|"After the manticore chews you up and swallows you..." Hoofdini appears out of the black box S6E6.png|"...you magically step out of a box on the other side of the stage!" Hoofdini bowing to the audience S6E6.png Ponies cheering for Hoofdini S6E6.png Trixie "completely unharmed!" S6E6.png|"Completely unharmed!" Starlight "that sounds very..." S6E6.png|"That sounds very..." Trixie "dangerous?" S6E6.png|"Dangerous?" Starlight Glimmer "cool!" S6E6.png|"I was gonna say cool!" (Better Jade than Jackie) Trixie "I liked you for a reason" S6E6.png|"I knew I liked you for a reason." Starlight Glimmer and Trixie hoof-bump S6E6.png|Hi-hoof! Trixie "I don't know how he did it" S6E6.png|"I don't know how he did it!" Trixie "swallowed by that manticore" S6E6.png Starlight "not if you could use real magic" S6E6.png Trixie "way to rub it in" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I could help!" S6E6.png|"I could help!" Starlight crossing behind Trixie S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer levitating Trixie S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer teleporting Trixie S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer opens the black box S6E6.png Zap of Starlight's magic in the black box S6E6.png Trixie appears in the black box S6E6.png Trixie "I guess that would work" S6E6.png Trixie "I'd be a goner" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer gives a short laugh S6E6.png Starlight "I don't make mistakes" S6E6.png Starlight "maybe I could be your..." S6E6.png Starlight "magic show helper pony!" S6E6.png Trixie "assistant in the magician biz" S6E6.png Trixie "nopony's ever offered to help before" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "I'd be honored" S6E6.png Trixie returning to her wagon S6E6.png Trixie "even better!" S6E6.png|"You may have just made my great and powerful magic show even better!" Trixie levitating a rolled-up poster S6E6.png|"Which I didn't think was possible! We're gonna blow them away tonight!" Trixie unveils her promotional poster S6E6.png|Hanging up her poster for the Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour (which is a working title). Starlight Glimmer face-hoofs S6E6.png|"I can't!" Starlight "this incredibly important dinner" S6E6.png|"Tonight's this incredibly important dinner with Twilight." (sounds boring!) Trixie rolls up the poster disappointed S6E6.png|"Oh." Starlight "can I vent for a minute?" S6E6.png|"Can I vent for a minute?" Trixie "what are friends for?" S6E6.png|"What are friends for?" Starlight "Twilight says she trusts me" S6E6.png|"Even after Twilight says she trusts me..." Starlight "she clearly doesn't trust me enough" S6E6.png|"...she clearly doesn't trust me enough to choose my own friends." Starlight Glimmer "I guess you were right" S6E6.png|"I guess you were right." Starlight Glimmer "no second chances" S6E6.png|"No second chances." Trixie turns her nose up haughtily S6E6.png Trixie "wish I could say I was surprised" S6E6.png|"I wish I could say I was surprised." Trixie "lucky for Princess Twilight" S6E6.png|"Well, lucky for Princess Twilight..." Trixie "I have my magic show tonight" S6E6.png|"I have my magic show tonight." Trixie crossing in front of Starlight S6E6.png|"If you have to go to the dinner, I completely understand." Trixie "hope I find a way to survive" S6E6.png|"I just hope I find a way to survive the..." Trixie walking away from Starlight S6E6.png|"Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive without my new assistant!" Starlight faced with a difficult choice S6E6.png|Man, what's Twilight doing at her dinner party? Twilight's dinner party Ice sculpture starting to melt S6E6.png|Ice sculpture is melting... Starlight Glimmer's empty seat S6E6.png|Starlight is still gone... Twilight and Celestia waiting for Starlight S6E6.png Princess Celestia getting impatient S6E6.png|And this dinner is...BOR-ING! Twilight "should be here any minute" S6E6.png|"Starlight Glimmer should be here, heh, any minute, heh...." Twilight getting very worried S6E6.png|"...Any minute now..." Princess Celestia examining her fork S6E6.png|This fork is more interesting than this dinner. Twilight "how about I introduce everyone?" S6E6.png|"How about I introduce everyone?" Twilight "lessons are going so well" S6E6.png|"Our friendship lessons are going so well!" Twilight gestures toward other dinner guests S6E6.png|"She made three new friends!" Cranky, DJ Pon-3, and Derpy at the table S6E6.png|What do you mean? You made three new friends today. Twilight "such great taste in friends" S6E6.png|"She has such great taste in friends." Twilight "don't know where she would've learned that" S6E6.png|"I don't know where she would've learned that!" Twilight and Celestia hear Cranky's voice S6E6.png|"Starlight Glimmer?" Cranky Doodle "I thought you said nosehair trimmers" S6E6.png|"I thought you said nosehair trimmers." Cranky Doodle Donkey "I'm hungry!" S6E6.png|"What's going on? I'm hungry!" Cranky Doodle "my nose is too hairy" S6E6.png|"And my nose is too hairy." Twilight getting even more worried S6E6.png|Speaking of which, what's holding her so long? Twilight Sparkle "you're so funny!" S6E6.png|"Ha-ha, Cranky Doodle! You're so funny!" Twilight backing away from Celestia S6E6.png|"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna check the kitchen." Twilight backing out of the party S6E6.png|"Maybe she got lost amongst the, uh..." Twilight "lost amongst the artichokes" S6E6.png|"...artichokes!" Confronting Trixie Twilight goes looking for Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|Nice one, Twi. You just lied at the princess's face! Twilight asking around about Starlight S6E6.png|"Starlight?" Twilight galloping through Ponyville at night S6E6.png|"Has anyone seen Starlight Glimmer?" Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png Twilight says Trixie's name with venom S6E6.png|"Trixie." Applejack and Pinkie approach the stage S6E6.png|"So this is the Humble and Penitent Trixie's Equestrian Apology Tour?" Applejack "ain't that a mouthful of molasses" S6E6.png|"Ain't that a mouthful of molasses." Trixie appears annoyed from behind the curtain S6E6.png|"It's a working title!" Trixie getting very excited S6E6.png Trixie "the greatest night of my life" S6E6.png|"Oh, this is gonna be the greatest night of my life!" Trixie correcting herself S6E6.png|"Excuse me." Trixie "our lives" S6E6.png|"Our lives." Starlight Glimmer "I'm so glad" S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer "not at that boring dinner" S6E6.png|"I'm so glad we're not at that boring dinner." See? Twi's dinner party is boring! Starlight hears Twilight's voice S6E6.png Trixie and Starlight look at an angry Twilight S6E6.png|Gibbontake, is that you? Twilight "skip our dinner without telling me" S6E6.png|"You just decided to skip our dinner without telling me?" Twilight reprimanding Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|"Are you aware that, at this very moment, Princess Celestia is waiting for you at a table..." Twilight yelling at Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|"...with exquisite silverware placement?!" Starlight tries to explain herself S6E6.png|"Yes, but—" Twilight "this is exactly why" S6E6.png|"This is exactly why..." Twilight "didn't want you to make friends" S6E6.png|"...I didn't want you to make friends with Trixie." Twilight and Starlight look at Trixie S6E6.png|And she heard the whole thing. Trixie pointing a hoof at Twilight S6E6.png|"A-ha! You still don't trust me!" Trixie "you still don't trust me!" S6E6.png|"But guess what, princess?" Trixie "guess what, princess?" S6E6.png Trixie "it doesn't matter if you want" S6E6.png|"It doesn't matter if you want to give me a second chance or not." Trixie gets into Twilight's face S6E6.png Trixie "choose between you and me" S6E6.png|"Starlight had to choose between you and me, and she chose me!" Trixie "she chose me!" S6E6.png Trixie "your pupil chose me" S6E6.png|"Your pupil chose me, so ha!" Trixie laughing spitefully S6E6.png|"I'' win!" Trixie "I win!" S6E6.png Starlight confused by Trixie's words S6E6.png|"''You win?" Starlight "just made friends with me to beat Twilight" S6E6.png|"That sounds like you just made friends with me to beat Twilight." Trixie "exactly!" S6E6.png|"Exactly!" Starlight in shock and heartbreak S6E6.png|(gasp) Trixie makes a realization S6E6.png|Wait, did I just say--? Trixie turns to face Starlight S6E6.png|How could this happen to me? Trixie "I got caught up in the moment" S6E6.png|"I got caught up in the moment." Trixie "I like you" S6E6.png|"I like you." Trixie "beating Twilight is just a bonus" S6E6.png|"Beating Twilight is just a bonus." Trixie face-hoofs S6E6.png|D'oh! Trixie "saying that didn't help" S6E6.png|"Saying that didn't help, did it?" Starlight Glimmer getting teary-eyed S6E6.png|No, Trixie – no, it didn't. Starlight Glimmer "I should've known" S6E6.png|"I should've known." Starlight "nopony else in Ponyville wanted" S6E6.png|"Nopony else in Ponyville wanted to be my friend." Starlight heartbroken "why would you?" S6E6.png|"Why would you?" Starlight runs away; Trixie tries to stop her S6E6.png|She feels like an idiot. Trixie "it's not like that!" S6E6.png|"Wait, it's not like that!" Trixie calling out after Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png|"I am your friend." Trixie feeling ashamed S6E6.png|"Well, you won." Twilight Sparkle "I hope you're happy!" S6E6.png|"I hope you're happy!" Trixie "back to a solo show" S6E6.png|"Looks like the Great and Powerful Trixie is back to a solo show." Twilight confused by Trixie's behavior S6E6.png|"Trixie?" Trixie "exactly the way she likes it" S6E6.png|"...Which is exactly the way she likes it! Thank you, Princess Twilight..." Trixie "getting rid of that annoying pony" S6E6.png|"...for getting rid of that annoying pony who wanted to be my first friend!" Trixie returning backstage S6E6.png|"I am not sad at all!" Trixie with tears in her eyes S6E6.png|"I definitely don't feel as if..." Trixie "my heart is breaking into a million pieces!" S6E6.png|"...my heart is breaking into a million pieces!" Trixie quickly closes the curtain S6E6.png|Poor Trixie, who's now Pathetic and Friendless. Twilight Sparkle feeling ashamed S6E6.png|What have I done? The Pathetic and Friendless Trixie Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png|Yup. Still no new friend. Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png|"Come one, come all. Come and see the Pathetic and Friendless Trixie's..." Audience muttering confused S6E6.png|"'...Way-To-Go-Dum-Dum-You-Really-Messed-It-Up-This-Time Repentance Tour'". Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png|"It's a working title!" Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Manticore roaring at the crowd S6E6.png Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png|Why is she scared? Didn't she make friends with a Manticore? Well, that was different. This one practically eats ponies. Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png|"For tonight, the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing the Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive." Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png|'Ponies': Whoa! Fluttershy: Eek! Trixie unenthusiastic "save your gasps" S6E6.png|"Now, now, save your gasps for when I defy the beast's jaws of doom..." Trixie crossing the stage S6E6.png Trixie pointing to the black box S6E6.png|"and appear inside that black box." Trixie "I was supposed to perform this trick" S6E6.png|"I was supposed to perform this trick..." Trixie "my great and powerful friend" S6E6.png|"with my great and powerful assistant." Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight wiping her tears away S6E6.png|Poor, betrayed Starlight. Twilight "when I first came to Ponyville" S6E6.png|"Starlight, when I first came to Ponyville..." (...which was 122 episodes ago...) Twilight "my own decisions and my own friends" S6E6.png|"...Princess Celestia gave me room to make my own decisions and my own friends." Twilight "I need to give you the same freedom" S6E6.png|"I need to give you the same freedom." Twilight "pick and choose your friends for you" S6E6.png|"I shouldn't have tried to pick and choose your friends for you." Trixie removing her hat while in the cannon S6E6.png Trixie levitating a cannon helmet S6E6.png Trixie nervous while wearing a helmet S6E6.png|"Just like me..." Twilight "your own decisions and your own friends" S6E6.png|"...you have to make your own decisions and your own friends. Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png|"But... what if Trixie really was using me just to one-up you?" Twilight "she's the real thing" S6E6.png|"From what I've seen, she's the real thing." Trixie about to perform the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png|Oh man. One pony won't make it strong...er. Trixie using magic while in the cannon S6E6.png Trixie magically lights the cannon fuse S6E6.png Twilight "it's not my place to judge" S6E6.png|"But it's not my place to judge." Twilight "it's all up to you" S6E6.png|"It's all up to you." The Moonshot Manticore Mouth Dive Manticore roaring loudly S6E6.png Cannon fuse getting shorter S6E6.png|"Starlight?" Trixie "if you're out there" S6E6.png|"If you're out there and you still want to be friends..." Trixie "you still want to be friends" S6E6.png Trixie "let's be great and powerful together!" S6E6.png|"...let's be great and powerful together!" Trixie nervous "please?" S6E6.png|"Please?" Cannon fuse getting even shorter S6E6.png|Agreed with Trix. If Star doesn't show up here, Trixie will be toast! Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Manticore opens its gaping maw S6E6.png Trixie screaming through the air S6E6.png Trixie covers her eyes as she rockets S6E6.png|Let me live! Trixie flying into the manticore's mouth S6E6.png Manticore devours Trixie S6E6.png|Oh, my Celestia. Manticore belching loudly S6E6.png|*belch* Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie in shock S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png|Fluttershy literally can't handle this. Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Spotlight shines on the black box S6E6.png Trixie appears from inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie woozy "behold" S6E6.png|"Behold..." Trixie "the Peat and Growerful Triskie...!" S6E6.png|"the Peat and Growerful Triskie...!' Trixie falls over onstage S6E6.png|*plop* Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png|She did it! Starlight Glimmer helps Trixie up S6E6.png|Get up, my Great and Powerful friend! Starlight helps Trixie to her hooves S6E6.png Starlight presents Trixie to the crowd S6E6.png Trixie looking back at Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer winking at Trixie S6E6.png|*wink* Trixie smiling warmly at Starlight S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png|"And now, I'm proud to introduce my great and powerful assistant!" Trixie calls Starlight her best friend S6E6.png|"...And best friend." Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png|"Starlight Glimmer!" Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png|That's what friends do: help others! Epilogue Starlight and Trixie hugging S6E6.png|That was quite dangerous, but fun. Twilight calling out to Trixie S6E6.png|"Trixie!" Trixie "what do you want?" S6E6.png|"What do you want?" Twilight apologizing to Trixie S6E6.png|"I was wrong". Twilight "I could never have pulled off a trick like that" S6E6.png|"I'm sorry. And I have to hand it to you. I could never have pulled off a trick like that." Trixie looking confused at Twilight S6E6.png Starlight happy for Trixie S6E6.png Trixie thanking Twilight S6E6.png|"Thank you, princess." Trixie bowing to Twilight S6E6.png|These two enemies are no longer. Starlight and Trixie peek behind the curtain S6E6.png Trixie making more magic S6E6.png Trixie creating fireworks S6E6.png|Hooray for friendship...and magic, too. Fireworks in the Ponyville night sky S6E6.png|And that's a new kind of friendship. Ice sculpture continues to melt S6E6.png|Until... Celestia and dinner guests continue to wait S6E6.png|Most...boring...dinner...ever. Cranky asks Celestia about her mane S6E6.png|"How do you get your hair to do that all the time?" Princess Celestia sighing S6E6.png|*sigh* Where's a threat to Equestria when you need one? Category:Season 6 episode galleries